Multitasking is a computing device's ability to simultaneously run multiple applications. For example, the computing device can execute instructions associated with multiple applications in parallel using multiple processors and/or execute instructions associated with multiple applications concurrently using a single processor (e.g., the computing device may apportion time for execution by the single processor among the multiple applications. The processor can execute the instructions of each application one at a time for a duration within the application's apportionment of time, and if execution is not complete during that application's apportionment of time, the computing device pauses execution of the instructions of that application and the processor executes the instructions of one or more other applications. The processor can later resume execution of the instructions of the initial application after the apportionments of time for the other applications). A computing device that supports multitasking can allow a user to operate multiple applications at the same time, such as to directly interact with one application while the device executes the instructions of additional applications in different windows or in the background and/or to rapidly switch between applications. Multitasking can also maximize effective utilization of a computing device's resources. For instance, the computing device can prioritize execution of the instructions of an application's user interface to ensure a specified degree of responsiveness during periods of time a user directly interacts with the application and can efficiently manage execution of the instructions of other components of the application during periods of time when there is no user input.
While the disclosed technology described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the disclosed technology is not limited to the embodiments or drawings described herein. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. As used throughout this application, the words “can” or “may” are used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must) Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.